<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>make me by RinHo (RinAngel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990433">make me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAngel/pseuds/RinHo'>RinHo (RinAngel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, Dom/sub, Drabble, Kinda like it though, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is mostly just silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAngel/pseuds/RinHo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pointless bit of fluff in which Jooheon asserts his dominance, and Changkyun asserts his brattiness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>make me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No answer, Kyun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strong fingers gripped the back of his neck, demanding a response that Jooheon had to know wasn’t coming. He knew what he was starting. He knew exactly what effect the two of them had on each other, every time, without fail. Changkyun turned Jooheon into an alpha male, and Jooheon turned Changkyun into a brat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “That’s how you want to play? That’s fine. I like to play that way, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jooheon’s rough fingers slid </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span> Changkyun’s neck, not around, threading through his hair and gripping tight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The </span>
  <em>
    <span>right kind </span>
  </em>
  <span>of pain was euphoric, and Jooheon was always </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But then— he didn’t pull. Instead, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>pushed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Changkyun’s vision went dark as his face was forced down into the pillow. He gasped, but it was in vain; instinctively, he tugged at the strict handcuffs, but his arms remained useless behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was the excitement, or the fear— Changkyun knew that he could hold his breath for well over a minute if he really needed to, but it only took a few seconds of being helpless beneath Jooheon’s weight before his vision was swimming. He whimpered with the little air that he could muster, thrashing with a little more urgency—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Jooheon was always watching carefully; at </span>
  <em>
    <span>last,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he pulled, and the sweet burn at his scalp made Changkyun groan with the first lungful of air he was able to suck in. The right kind of pain, </span>
  <em>
    <span>indeed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to use your words, doll?” Even sounding so utterly condescending, Jooheon’s voice was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy,</span>
  </em>
  <span> edged with a feral sort of heat that Changkyun could feel in every </span>
  <em>
    <span>cell.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He knew that, too. The power he had over the younger, it was undeniable. “Ready to tell me who it is that owns this ass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clap of Jooheon’s free hand against his bare ass cheek made him grunt again, caught off-guard. He’d still barely caught his breath, but he smiled nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think owns it? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Changkyun bit back with some condescension of his own, turning his head as much as Jooheon would allow and catching his gaze with a devious smirk. “If you want me to say something like that, give me a reason to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jooheon laughed; just for a second, his hand swept across Changkyun’s reddened ass cheek, as though trying to soothe the stinging before remembering that that wasn’t the point. “You’re amazing,” he said simply, voice tinged with amusement alongside the cruelty. “Fine, then. You asked for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, at least, Changkyun had enough time to take a breath. He had a feeling that he was tougher than Jooheon gave him credit for.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>